Viper
Character Outline Viper is the holder of the Mist Arcobaleno Pacifier. He is a member of the elite Vongola assassination team, the Varia, under the name Mammon '''(マーモン). Known as the Varia's best spell caster, Viper has the ability to cast illusions as well as being able to locate any person by sneezing into a piece of paper (he carries a roll of paper with him); the spit or mucus that sticks to the paper shows a map leading to the desired person. Other than for the exception of the Arcobaleno Trials, Viper only works for money and is therefore represented as the sin of greed in Varia. He also has a black frog named Fantasma that lies on top of his head. By turning into a yellow ouroboros (a snake devouring its own tail that is also an alchemist's symbol) into a "halo" above him, Fantasma can give Mammon the ability to fly in combat; He claims to have been trying to break the Arcobaleno curse, and had sealed his pacifier so that other Arcobaleno cannot sense him with the Mammon Chain, which also seals the power of Rings and Boxes and such. The Chain is replaced by the Vongola by the cap that conceals the Rings' powers the same way as the Chains. Appearance ﻿Both as an adult and an Arcobaleno, Viper is shown wearing a black outfit with a hood that covers his eyes making it hard for fans to know his gender. From what little can be seen of his apperance before becoming an Arcobaleno, Viper had chin-length purple-lish hair and fairly white skin. He has two up-side-down triangle purple markings on his cheek that extend when he uses his Arcobaleno powers. As an Arcobaleno, he carries with him a roll of what seems to be tissue and uses it to create illusions to attack his opponents. Plot Overview Varia Arc The Varia's plan in the beginning was to find all of the Vongola half-ring bearers on Tsuna's side and take the half-rings by force. Viper used his thoughtography to help the Varia members locate their equivalent member on Tsuna's side. Before a fight happened, CEDEF interupted and it was explained that there would be an official battle for the rings. Members on both side will fight for the other half of their ring against the member on the opposite team who has it. Being bearer of half of the Vongola Mist Ring, Viper fought 5th against the corresponding Mist guardian, Chrome Dokuro. He revealed himself as the Mist Arcabaleno and easily bested Chrome. When it seemed over, Chrome switched bodies with Rokudo Mukuro. Viper at first didn't believe it was Mukuro because he had heard of his imprisonment at Vendice, but he soon came to realize it was. Being the Mist Arcobaleno, the strongest illusionist, he was frustrated when Mukuro was overpowering him. He asked where Mukuro got this talented and Mukuro responded that he got his powers from Hell itself, irritating Viper, who didn't believe him at all, to the extreme. Viper was defeated and seemingly exploded, but Mukuro revealed that Viper had survived because he had reserved enough energy to escape as a precaution. As things progressed and events happened, Varia members are shown to have caught Viper from wherever he was regenerating to help fight at the main battle of the Ring Conflict, where whichever boss gathers all the rings first will suceed as the 10th Vongola Boss. As boss's Xanxus and Tsuna fought, all the guardians were poisoned with a paralyzing illness that only obtaining the ring of their type would give them the antidote. Varia member Belphegor came and healed Viper and they set up a plan for getting all the rings by holding Chrome hostage. Their plan suceeded and even though their boss had lost against Tsuna, they gave him all the rings to seemingly take the win. The Vongola Rings rejected Xanxus and it became known that he didn't actually have Vongola blood. The Varia was disqualified but Belphegor revealed that backup was coming, backup that was only bested by the main Varia members. Three people arrived, nearly unconcious, and reported that all the rest had been defeated by Lancia. Being the only two members of Varia left able to fight, and being surrounded by all 6 of Tsuna's guardians, Belphegor and Viper surrender. Arcobaleno Trials Arc Viper is the third administrator of th e Arcobaleno Trials. He and Belphegor enroll in Tsuna's school for a time, using the pseudonyms Monta and Himeko Hariyama. Later, Yamamoto discovers this when Himeko throws some of Bel's signature Knives to protect himself and Kyoko. Viper's Trial involves battling Tsuna, Ryohei, and Yamamoto. In the Trial, he uses his special Ability: Viper Mirage. Everyone was surprised when they heard Verde told Viper to test out a prototype Box Weapon. Reborn said that he had a bad feeling about this. During Verde's trial, Viper attempts to stop a Pawn missile from making it to Namimori, although his efforts were thwarted by a substance which was later revealed to be similar to the Non Tri-Ni-Sette, which Verde uses to capture the rest of the Arcobaleno, sans Aria. Unlike the actual Non Tri-Ni-Sette, the substance only paralyzes them, as opposed to outright killing them. It later turns out that the captured Arcobaleno were revealed to have been Illusions done by Viper as soon as he saw the substance released again when all the Arcobaleno were present. Inheritance Succession Arc Viper and the other Arcobaleno are called by Reborn to train Tsuna and the others. Viper is paired up with Chrome as his student. But, it seems that Viper hasn't taught anything to Chrome due to the fact that he doesn't get paid. So, right after he comes back, after hearing his insults from Skull, he leaves. However, he comes back when Colonnello was searching for him and later helps Chrome to break Daemon Spade's Illusion. After Daemon and Giotto gave Chrome and Tsuna their inheritance, Chrome thanked him for saving her, and he said that she had improved, somehow. Shortly, he was picked up by Squalo and Belphegor who had searched for him everywhere because there was a job that required an illusionist. Recovery Arc Viper was briefly mentioned by Verde at the 13th base saying that he would enjoy a battle with Mitsuden. Even though he hadn't made a appearance, it is said by Verde that all the Arcobaleno's will turn up at the 13th. Weapons And Abilities Before he was turned into an Arcobaleno, he was a first-class psychic who added Illusions to his repertoire. It was seen he could also fly before he was turned into an Arcobaleno. His psychic ability was telepathy, and he could also dowse things through pieces of paper so that he could find objects and people. As an Arcobaleno he still has all of his powers, but his Illusions have been strengthened, possibly because the Arcobaleno Mist Pacifer is an object of the Tri-ni-set that emits Mist Flames, creating real Illusions, and giving the wielder the Arcobaleno's ability to emit Dying Will Flames from their bodies. On one occasion, he even showed that he could teleport. Techniques *Illusions:' As the Mist Arcobaleno, his Illusions are first class; the only time he was defeated by another Illusionist was when he fought Mukuro during the Mist Ring Battle. His most commonly seen used Illusions are Illusions of clones of himself and the Illusion of tentacles. *'Viper Mirage:' One of Viper's many Illusion abilities; he used this to surround Namimori with a series of mirages. *'Telepathy:' One of his psychic abilities is telepathy, the ability to read minds. *'Thoughtography:' The ability to locate any person by sneezing into a piece of paper; the spit or mucus that sticks to the paper shows a map leading to the desired person. *'Flight:''' Viper can fly because of his Animal Partner Fantasma's abilities, but he has been shown to be able to fly without Fantasma's assistance. * Equipment *Mist Starfish: It was one of the first Box Weapons that were created and appeared in the past. It was used by Viper against Yamamoto and Ryohei during the 3rd Trial. When used, many spinning Starfish that emit Mist-Flames come out of it. Those that break are fused together and create a single but bigger Starfish.